


Scent of Now

by Rysler



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e05 Smell Ya Later, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, I know I'm supposed to be writing something else right now, Movie Night, canoodling, spoilers for Fried Green Tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/pseuds/Rysler
Summary: “Will you give me everything I want?” Villanelle asked.The knife slid across Eve’s abdomen. She didn’t breathe until she met Villanelle’s eyes again, and then exhaled. “Yes.”





	Scent of Now

“Will you give me everything I want?” Villanelle asked.

The knife slid across Eve’s abdomen. She didn’t breathe until she met Villanelle’s eyes again, and then exhaled. “Yes.”

Villanelle withdrew the knife. “I want to watch a movie with you.”

“What? Right now? We don’t have time--”

The knife reappeared. “That is what I want, _Eve_.”

“Okay. Uh. What movie?”

“Whatever you have.” 

Eve awkwardly slipped away from Villanelle’s embrace, managing not to press her thighs together, and went into the living room. “We have a lot of DVDs. Comedy? Drama? Thriller?”

Villanelle followed, menacing. “How about something homoerotic?”

Eve did a mental inventory. “_Brokeback Mountain_?” She looked over her shoulder.

Villanelle’s face was all disappointment. “With girls. You are hopeless.”

Eve knelt in front of the DVD case, willing her hand not to shake as she went through the titles. She tapped one, moved on, and then went back to it. Why did she even have that DVD? And special edition?

“I have _Fried Green Tomatoes._ It’s...I think it’s the gayest thing I have.” Eve said. What kind of ally was she? Why didn’t she have _Moonlight_?

She had _Bound_ upstairs, and she was definitely not playing that. And she was definitely not going to dwell on why it was in her bedroom.

“Outstanding.” Villanelle flopped onto the couch. 

“Popcorn?”

“Please.” 

Eve went into the kitchen while Villanelle pretended not to observe her. There were long, silent minutes as the microwave spun the bag around, and then popped. She had a popcorn popper in a cupboard, but she would have electrocuted herself or set herself on fire trying to use it. Villanelle was...distracting. Eve had forgotten that her beauty was so provoking in person. And her scent. 

Eve had not put on the Villanelle perfume before her assassination appointment, but she would tomorrow. And then she would--

She licked her lips, and then glanced at Villanelle, who was twirling hair around a finger.

Eve carried one large bowl of popcorn and set it down between them. A hopeful barrier.

Villanelle offered a radiant and sinister smile. She kept her gaze on Eve’s face and picked up a piece of popcorn and then held it in her teeth, before closing her lips around it and chewing.

Eve coughed, mouth suddenly dry.

“I put it in for us,” Villanelle said. “But I do not know your system.”

“Oh, it’s just--” Eve took the remote and turned on the movie.

They watched the FBI notice and the trailers spin up. 

Villanelle let out a long, slow exhale. Eve eyed her. Was Villanelle...relaxed?

Eve smiled.

Villanelle grinned and took another piece of popcorn. “I love watching movies.”

“What’s, ah, your favorite?”

“They’re all boring.”

Eve nodded. She pressed play. 

The ruins of a small town came on screen. 

Eve said, “There’s a lot of good people in this. American actors.”

Villanelle nodded absently.

Eve’s phone buzzed. She slipped it out of her pocket.

Kenny: Are you okay?

Eve: I just need two hours.

Kenny: k.

Villanelle smirked. “Are the police going to bust in?”

“No, I got us the time we need. We can just chill.”

“Chill. Good. I am there.”

Eve turned her attention to the screen. She didn’t take any popcorn.

Chris O’Donnell died, and Eve audibly gasped.

Villanelle looked amused. “Very tragic,” she said.

They continued to watch, until Mary-Louise Parker’s monologue. 

“I remembered having the same reaction after Frank would beat me, thanking the Lord for giving me the strength to take it. And I remembered thanking the Lord for each day that my mother lived. Even when she was spitting up blood and praying for me to kill her. I looked into my mother's eyes, pleading for me to help her, and all I could do was pray. While... while you were gone, and I was holding Buddy, I thought, "If that bastard, Frank Bennett, ever tries to take my child, I won't pray. _I'll break his neck_.”

Villanelle nodded. “I approve. I also found her appealing in the show about drugs. Sexy.”

“Mm-hm.”

Villanelle moved the popcorn to the other side of her, and then scooted closer to Eve. “Do you want to hold hands, or would you rather have over the shoulder?”

Eve, who had been lulled, and drawn into the movie, and was even a little teary, jolted into alertness. Her nerves tingled. Her stomach tingled. Her core tingled. She cautiously looked at Villanelle.

Villanelle was all awareness and curious eyes. 

Eve’s hands were sweaty. “Uh, over the shoulder.”

Villanelle nodded. She wrapped her arm around Eve’s shoulders, leaned into her, and whispered in her ear, “This is going well. Do you think so?”

“Y-Yes.” Eve cleared her throat and answered more firmly. “Yes.”

This felt different than watching a movie with Niko. Even the same movie. Villanelle’s warmth along her side was an alive, breathing thing. She let Villanelle’s cheek rest against her hair, and pushed her own squashed arm between them, settling her hand on Villanelle’s thigh.

Villanelle made a sigh of pleasure.

It was like cuddling a sleepy tiger. Slightly terrifying, but much better than taking cyanide pills with champagne, Eve wanted to say. Or being choked or stabbed. But she didn’t say any of that. She just sat, and watched the movie, no longer interested in anything but Villanelle’s heat. 

“Do you do this often?” Eve asked.

Villanelle didn’t answer. With her free hand, she continued to eat popcorn.

Eve wondered what Carolyn would think, watching the tapes of this. She wondered if this counted as prostituting herself out, or if it was just a normal part of spy games. After all, Carolyn had--

Eve shook her head slightly. She was going to separate this from work, even though it was technically a bribe. It was nice.

Villanelle crunched.

As the credits rolled, Villanelle asked. “Do you think about what Ruth and Idgie do in their bed at night?”

“...No.” Eve frowned.

“Hm.” 

Eve turned off the TV, still in Villanelle’s embrace.

Villanelle shifted, facing her. Close. Intent. “Eve.”

Eve’s lips parted as she matched Villanelle’s gaze. She tried to make impossible decisions. She tried not to want impossible things.

Villanelle pressed her mouth to Eve’s. A brief touch, and then a longer one. Her lips were soft and sweet, free of bushy mustache or scratchy cheeks, and Eve realized with latent surprise that she had never kissed another woman. Why not?

What had Idgie and Ruth done?

Eve didn’t encourage the kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut, and then opened again when Villanelle drew back.

“You caught my rival,” Villanelle said.

“Yes. Happy birthday?”

Villanelle beamed. “Let us go…” She hesitated, and evaluated Eve. “...Extract information.”

“Yes. Let’s do that.”

They got up. Eve left the popcorn where it was. Villanelle gathered mysterious things. Eve paused at the door. When they went through it, it would be all business again. All guns and knives and poison. Forces beyond her. Forces contained in Villanelle’s hands and eyes and voice that would do absolute and unending destruction.

She followed blindly.

“Eve, you left your door open.”

“Yeah.” Eve shook herself. She dreaded the night ahead. 

They slid into the backseat of the car, and didn’t touch, and didn’t look. 

Yet Villanelle’s warmth lingered on Eve’s side like an open wound. 

Like she’d been stabbed.


End file.
